Enamorados
by BeastDark
Summary: chico bestia se impone la misión para desmostar que raven esta enamorado de el pero al final ¿quien estará enamorado de quien?
1. ¿a ella le gusto? ¿a ella le gusto no?

**Les traigo otra traducción de otra de las historias de beautifulpurpleflame , que también me gustó mucho espero la disfruten al igual que yo**

 **Capítulo 1**

Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, casualmente. Había sido un día lento, así que después de atender un robo en la mañana decidieron pasar el día fuera. Starfire había arrastrado a raven alguna estilista gratuita en el centro comercial, dejando a los muchachos solos por todo el día. Pasaron su tiempo libre en la sala de videojuegos, vieron una película bastante horripilante que sabían que las chicas no estarían de acuerdo en ver, y conseguimiento un poco de pizza.

Las muchachas habían tropezado con ellos y les dijeron que fueran a casa. Así que los chicos caminaban por las calles un poco más antes de ir de nuevo a la torre. Estaban pasando una escuela primaria y vieron como los niños jugaban durante su recreo.

"Amigos, ¿Puedes creer que si fuéramos normales estaríamos en la escuela en este momento?" rio Chico Bestia.

"Sí, pero no tendríamos el recreo", dijo Cyborg. "estaríamos en la secundaria."

"Aun así, estaríamos en la escuela", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, yo ciertamente nunca me he arrepentido de obtener mi diploma de la escuela a temprana edad", dijo Robin.

"Yo tampoco", dijo Cyborg.

"va, están sobrevalorados", dijo Chico Bestia, rozando con ellos.

"Pero tienes uno, ¿verdad?" preguntó Robin.

"Bueno... no exactamente", dijo Chico Bestia. "Quiero decir, yo estaba siendo educado en casa por la Patrulla Condenada por lo que no he tenido un diploma oficial."

"Chico Bestia, que necesita para obtener tu diploma," dijo Robin.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "No es como que lo necesite. Quiero decir, soy un superhéroe! Además, yo he completado todos mis estudios, ¿qué hará un pequeño pedazo de papel? "

"tú sabes, que lo puede conseguir en internet," dijo Cyborg. "Cuando volvamos tú vas a tomar el examen y lo imprimirás hay mismo".

"Uh, no, gracias", dijo Chico Bestia, nerviosamente. "Conociéndome, probablemente lo falle. Quiero decir ha sido un par de años desde que he aprendido algo."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso" Cyborg sonrió, haciendo que Chico Bestia le diera un pequeño gruñido.

Los tres jóvenes echaron un vistazo a la zona de juegos y vieron a varios niños columpiándose, jugando, o deslizándose por el tobogán. Ellos miraron a una niña pelirroja molestando a un pequeño muchacho rubio. Él parecía bastante molesto y seguía gritando para que ella se fuera, pero sólo ella lo empujó hacia abajo antes de salir corriendo con sus amigos.

"Ah, el amor joven," Cyborg se rio entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó un Chico Bestia despistado.

"Esa niña pelirroja está enamorada de ese chico rubio", dijo Robin, señalando a los niños.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "Ella estaba molestándolo a él, no coqueteando con él."

"Bueno, eso es como los niños llaman la atención de los niños que les gustan", dijo Robin. "molestan a los niños para llamar su atención y para tenerlos solo para ellos y que nadie más se entere".

De repente Cyborg empezó a reír. "Hey, apuesto a que por eso raven siempre te está gritando y golpeándote, B," se rio entre dientes. "Ella tiene un enamoramiento por ¡ti!"

Robin se unió a las risas con Cyborg con la loca idea. Raven tiene un enamoramiento de Chico Bestia? Eso sí que sería una señal de que ya el mundo estaba llegando a su fin o el infierno se estaba empezando a congelar. Pero Chico Bestia no se río de esto, todo lo contrario. Se quedó paralizado por completo en su pensamiento y sus ojos se abrieron como si él acabara de tener una epifanía.

"Oh... mi... dios," dijo al fin, haciendo que Robin y Cyborg se pararan y se dieran la vuelta. No se habían dado cuenta de que Chico Bestia se había detenido. "¡Le gusto a ella!"

"¿Qué? No, hombre, sólo estaba bromeando," dijo Cyborg.

"Vamos, eso lo explica todo!" dijo Chico Bestia, agitando los brazos en el aire de forma espectacular. "¿Por qué ella siempre me molesta a mí, por qué ella me pega cada vez que puede, ¿por qué ella lanza todos esos comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí."

"Ella lanza esos comentarios sarcásticos a todos nosotros", dijo Robin. "Ella no está enamorada de ti."

"Amigo, tengo que hablar con ella!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Estoy bien, estoy animado, tengo una gran sonrisa de estrella de cine, y ella no me gusta"

"B, creo que están tomando todo esto un tanto precipitado", dijo Cyborg en serio y le pone la mano en el hombro de Chico Bestia.

"¡No, no!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Todo tiene sentido ahora. ¡Hombre, iré a encontrar a Raven y le diré que no me gusta de esa manera. Tal vez entonces ella me dejará en paz. "Y con eso se convirtió en un halcón y voló hacia la torre de hablar con Raven. "A ella no le gustas, Chico Bestia!" Robin gritó después de que él se fuera, temiendo por la vida de su compañero de equipo.

"Sí, hombre, yo sólo estaba Bromeas!" Añadió Cyborg.

Chico Bestia aterrizó en el techo de la torre y rápidamente hizo su camino asía el interior. Su mente estaba corriendo y se sentía orgulloso de que le gustara a raven. Chico, había hecho un buen trabajo en ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero, después de todos estos años, se había dado cuenta. Llegó a su puerta y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta.

"Por última vez, Starfire, no quiero probar más maquillaje!" raven casi gritó.

"Uh, Raven, soy yo", dijo Chico Bestia.

Poco a poco raven abrió la puerta un poco para asegurarse de que realmente era Chico Bestia. Cuando vio su piel verde abrió la puerta por completo.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" -preguntó en un tono cansado.

"Bueno, Raven," dijo, aclarándose la garganta. "Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que tu estas enamorada de mí."

Raven solamente levantó una ceja ante esa declaración.

"Quiero decir, sí, me tomó un tiempo para averiguarlo, pero ahora lo sé", dijo. "Ya sé, yo nunca fui a la escuela pública o cualquier cosa así que nunca supe que cuando una chica se mete con un chico significa que intenta llamar su atención. Es por eso que me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta".

"Chico bestia…"

"De todos modos, sólo quería decirte que tan halagado como soy yo no te gusta de esa manera", dijo Chico Bestia en una forma un poco arrogante.

"Chico bestia…"

"Quiero decir, tu eres un de mis mejores amigas y creo que deberíamos mantener las cosas así", continuó. "No es que yo quiera culparte por gustarte. Yo sé que soy irresistible para las chicas. "

"¡Chico bestia!" raven dijo severamente.

"¿Sí?" preguntó.

"a mí no me gustas dijo Raven, un poco confundida por qué él estaba diciendo todo eso para ella.

"Vamos, Raven, sé qué haces", dijo Chico Bestia. "tú no tiene que fingir más, ya me he dado cuenta de todo."

"no estoy enamorada de ti", dijo de nuevo, con firmeza.

"¿Oh enserio?" -preguntó con una leve sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿por qué siempre me golpeas y haces comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí?"

"Porque eres irritante", dijo raven claramente. "Tú te la pasas diciendo chistes malos, que me molestan, me interrumpes cunado estoy meditando, y tú eres arrogante. Es por eso que te golpeo y te hago comentarios sarcásticos".

Chico Bestia se quedó allí en silencio por un momento y después la miro. "Así que... no te gusto?" preguntó. "Por supuesto que no", dijo Raven, claramente. "tú no eres exactamente mi tipo. Yo hubiera pensado que de toda la gente sabría eso."

"Oh," dijo, de repente se sintió bastante torpe y estúpido. "Bueno, eh, lo siento. Mi error." Trató de retirarse de ahí, pero Raven no planeaba dejarlo ir aun.

"Chico Bestia, ¿por qué de entre todo el mundo pensaste que me gustabas, de repente?" preguntó Raven.

"Bueno, eh, ya sabes," tartamudeó, sintiendo la garganta de repente completamente seca. "Como he dicho, yo un poco descubrí que cuando las niñas se meten con los chicos es porque les gustan. Por lo tanto, asumimos eso... "

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó Raven, bruscamente.

"Oh, sí, uh, Cyborg, Robin y yo", dijo Chico Bestia. "Estábamos pensando que por eso puede ser que siempre estabas molestándome. Bueno, bueno solo lo pensamos un poco, Robin y Cyborg dijeron que estaba loco. Supongo que lo estoy".

"No es una locura, simplemente es absurdo", dijo Raven, cruzando los brazos.

"Sí, bueno, lo siento por esto", dijo Chico Bestia mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza. "Mira, ¿podemos, uh, podemos olvidarnos de eso y hacer como que ¿Nunca sucedió?"

"tu leistes mi mente", dijo Raven, cerrando la puerta.

Chico Bestia nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida y rápidamente corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. "Idiota!" se gritó a sí mismo. "¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? ¿Sabías que a Raven no le gustabas, así que ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué no escuchastes a Cy y Robin? "Él se sentó en su cama y suspiró." Y ahora tengo que aguantar a una maravillosa incomodidad entre Raven y yo. Como si no fuera suficiente que nuestra amistad no sea muy cercana".

Él gimió y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Entonces él tuvo otro pensamiento que salto rápidamente a su cerebro una vez más. "¿No soy su tipo?" preguntó así mismo. "¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Entonces cuál es su tipo? ¿Acaso piensa que se merece a alguien mejor que yo? ¿Qué más puede pedir?

¿Hay algo malo con migo? ¿Por qué no le puedo gustar? ¿Por qué es una idea absurda? Apuesto que si lo intentado lo suficiente podría conseguir que se enamore de mi".

De repente tuvo una idea muy tortuosa. "Voy a demostrarle a ella", dijo, frotándose las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Voy a hacer que se enamore de mí. Ninguna chica puede resistirse al encanto de Chico Bestia. Entonces ella va a ver que puede ser de su tipo. Ella va a ver que no es mejor que yo."

Raven sintió un poco frustración por su conversación con Chico Bestia y ella estaba bastante contenta de haberse librado de esa plática. Ella nunca había pensado que él se daría cuenta. El casi descubrió que durante tres años se sentía atraída por él. A él le había costado tres años averiguar por qué ella casi disfrutaba golpearlo

A Chico bestia. Le había costado tres años averiguar por qué a ella le gustaba decirle comentarios sarcástico, cada que podía.

Le había costado tres años para darse cuenta de que por mucho que ella no quería creerlo, ella estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia.

Decidió meditar durante un rato y conseguir sacar la conversación fuera de su cabeza. Estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Ella no quería que el la encontrar de esa madera, pues sabía que acababa de actuar indiferentemente, todo engreído y orgulloso. Ella odiaba cuando él era así. Fue una de las pocas cosas que ella realmente odiaba de él. El resto era sólo una tapadera para mantenerlo fuera de su camino.

Lo mismo con sus bromas y sus tonterías de niños, porque ella estaba llamando su atención. Y cuando ella lo golpeaba y le gritaba él lo ponía más atención. Podría haber estado tranquila, pero cualquier idiota debería haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de las señales que ella había estado dándole. Ella se sorprendió de que Robin el gran detective no se había dado cuenta. Pero, por alguna razón, ninguno de ellos nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Es decir, hasta hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero les guste la nueva historia es algo corta pero también es muy buena**


	2. Etapa uno

**Muy bien les traigo el siguiente episodio de la traducción de la historias de beautifulpurpleflame espero y les guste.**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Capítulo 2**

Raven hizo lentamente su camino a la sala común para la cena. Cuando las puertas se abrieron el maravilloso sonido de Cyborg y Chico Bestia llenaban sus oídos. Ella suspiró, al saber que eso nunca iba a cambiar, y dio un paso a través de las puertas y estas se cerraron detrás de ella. Se acercó a la mesa Robin y Starfire ya estaban sentados. Ella se sentó en silencio A continuación, se quitó la capucha, ya que era de mala educación tenerla en la mesa.

"Raven, ¿no te encanta mi maquillaje?" preguntaba star. Raven miró hacia arriba y casi se cayó de su asiento y dejó escapar un grito. Starfire tenía la sombra de los ojos azul cubriendo densamente sus párpados y la mitad de la frente. Tenía el rubor rosa brillante y lápiz labial rojo. "lo hice por mi cuenta!"

"Oh, eh, que te puedo decir", dijo Raven, tratando de encubrir lo que parecía Starfire, parecía una niña que había irrumpido en la bolsa de su madre. "¿Qué piensa tú, Robin?" Era muy importante oír lo que su novio tenía que decir.

"Bueno, bueno, creo que lo hiciste bien para ser tu primer intento," dijo Robin con una sonrisa nerviosa. Starfire sonrió feliz y orgullosa.

Mientras tanto, Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban discutiendo acerca de si o no debería tener albóndigas en la salsa del espagueti o si deberían ponerla a un lado. Habían estado en eso durante unos diez minutos y ahora la comida estaba empezando a enfriarse, y los otros tres titanes estaban hambrientos e impaciente.

"¿Podrías apurarse para poder comer?" Robin preguntó con severidad.

"Sí, estoy muy hambrienta", dijo el Starfire sus nueve estómagos gorgoteaban.

"vamos a tener las albóndigas por separado y luego agregaremos la salsa tanta como quieras, Cyborg", dijo Raven. "De esa manera todo el mundo está feliz."

"Pero entonces no van a sumergirse en todo su sabor", se quejó Cyborg.

"hombre, no quiero albóndigas desagradables en la salsa del espagueti tengo que comer!" dijo Chico Bestia.

"Ellas sólo estarán en la salsa, no es como que tengas que comer carne, por una vez," dijo Cyborg.

"¡Basta!" dijo Robin, que estaba harto de esto. "Ponga la comida en la mesa y estaré tranquilo!"

Cyborg y Chico Bestia obedecieron rápidamente y tomaron asiento. Robin nunca pelea con nadie, pero cuando él tenía hambre podía ponerse... gruñón. Dejaron que Robin se sirviera primero y luego el resto de ellos se sirvieron después de él.

Chico Bestia estaba sentado junto a Raven y él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de poner a su pequeño proyecto en acción. Mientras comían él se movería su mano lentamente un poco más cerca de la de ella. Esto sería con calma lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta, sobre todo, Raven. Mientras comía su mano rozó la de ella.

"¡Vaya, lo siento", dijo de una manera muy simple.

Raven oyó el extraño tono de su voz y le dio una mirada curiosa. Por lo general el se asustaba con esos accidental que sabía que eran su culpa. Pero no esta vez. Ella tuvo que admitir que él había tocado su mano sintió un choque eléctrico a través de ella. Por no mencionar el hecho de que habían tenido una conversación muy incómoda.

Cuando terminaron Chico Bestia rápidamente se apresuró a recoger su plato y el de raven.

"Um, puedo recoger mi propio plato," dijo Raven.

"Lo sé, es sólo mi turno para lavar los platos y pensé que podía recoger algunos platos antes de llevarlos a fregadero", dijo Chico bestia.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no tomas el mío?" dijo Cyborg.

"Porque eres un idiota come carne", dijo Chico Bestia simplemente.

"Espera un segundo, es el turno de raven de lavar los platos", dijo Robin.

"Sí, y Chico Bestia, odia lavar los platos", dijo Starfire.

"Sí, bueno, yo prefiero hacerlo y evitar ver la manos de raven sucias", dijo Chico Bestia mientras se volteaba al fregadero.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa si mis manos se ensucian?" preguntó Raven.

Chico Bestia no dijo nada, sino que simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa y continuó lavando los platos. A raven no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y decidió que si Chico Bestia quería hacer sus tareas por ella lo dejaría. Rápidamente se puso la capucha y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tan pronto como ella se había ido Chico Bestia sonrió diabólicamente. "Primera etapa: completada", pensó.

"Bueno, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Sí, yo estoy confundida también", dijo Starfire.

"Oh, nada", dijo Chico Bestia mientras empezaba a lavar uno de los platos.

"¿Hablaste con raven sobre... tu teoría?" preguntó Robin.

"Oh, sí, ¿de verdad a ella le gustas?" preguntó Starfire.

"¿Ustedes le dijeron a star?" dijo Chico Bestia.

"Hey, tuvimos que decirle a alguien y no se lo diríamos a Raven," dijo Cyborg.

"Bueno, resulta que ella no le gusto", dijo Chico Bestia.

"te lo dije," dijo Cyborg.

"Pero todo eso va a cambiar", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Robin.

"Voy a hacer que raven se enamore de mi", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Debido a que ella piensa que es demasiado buena para mí y quiero demostrarle que ella sería una afortunada de tener a un tipo como yo", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Así que vas a coquetear con ella?" preguntó Robin. "Pensé que habías dicho que no quería que se enamorara de ti."

"Sí, bueno, eso fue antes de que yo supiera que no lo estaba", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero, pronto, lo hará y yo voy a restregárselo en la cara."

"Ooh, esto podría causar problemas", dijo Cyborg nerviosamente.

"¿Qué? Amigo, no te preocupes por eso", dijo Chico Bestia. "Lo tengo todo planeado. Mira, voy a hacer que babee por mí al final de la semana."

"Pero, estoy confundida", dijo Starfire.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde", dijo Robin, que todavía estaba un poco confundido a sí mismo, tomándola de la mano y la llevándola fuera de la sala común.

"Bueno, buena suerte," dijo Cyborg. "Pero no creo que Raven se enamore de ti."

"Sí, bueno, ya verás", dijo Chico Bestia. Mientras sus amigos se fueron Chico Bestia comenzó a pensar en la próxima etapa de su pequeño plan. Todavía tenía muchas cosas sutiles que se pueden hacer antes de ir directamente al coqueteo directo. 'Pobre raven ", pensó. "Ella no tiene idea de lo que viene." Entonces él sonrió para sí mismo y continuo lavando los platos.

Pero chico bestia no sabía que raven había oído todo sobre su pequeño plan. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, por lo que decidió espiar con su mente una vez que llego a su habitación. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Por lo tanto," se dijo a sí misma. "Él va a tratar de hacer que yo me enamore de él, ¿no? Eso es algo muy malo hasta para él. ¡le are su vida imposible! Bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego. Él piensa que va a hacer que me sienta torpe y tímida a su alrededor, así que voy a hacer justo lo contrario. Si él quiere coquetear, voy a darle coqueteo".

En ese momento sintió que Starfire estaba caminando por afuera. Robin le había explicado todo y ahora que ella entendía tarareaba a sí misma como siempre lo hacía. Ella estaba de paso por la habitación de Raven cuando su puerta se abrió y una mano la agarró. Starfire dio un pequeño chillido mientras fue estirada a la habitación de raven. "Starfire, mantente callada ", dijo Raven.

"Oh, Raven, me has asustado", dijo Starfire. "¿que está mal?"

"Nada", dijo Raven. "Excepto que yo sé sobre el pequeño plan de Chico Bestia."

El rostro de Starfire palideció y dijo rápidamente muy nervioso. "¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? No sé de un plan participe Chico Bestia tratando de hacer que tú te enamores de él." raven se le quedó mirando en silencio y luego Starfire cuenta de lo que dijo. "Oh, yo no tenía que decir eso."

"Starfire, ya te dije, lo sé", dijo Raven. "Y yo también tengo un plan para eso."

"¿Tú lo tienes?" preguntó Starfire.

Y con eso raven le dijo a Starfire sobre su plan para contrarrestar el coqueteo de Chico Bestia con su propio coqueteo. Por supuesto, ella no le dijo nada sobre el hecho de que en realidad tenía un enamoramiento por Chico Bestia.

"Pero, Raven, ¿por qué estás confiando en mí?" preguntó Starfire.

"Porque quiero que le digas a Robin y Cyborg", dijo Raven. "Sé que están en el plan de Chico Bestia también, aunque no lo soportan, por lo que bien podría saber sobre el mío. Quiero que Chico Bestia sea el único fuera de onda. Al igual que él piensa que yo lo estaré".

"Raven, ¿es prudente tener tantos planes secretos, que no son tan secreto, pasando a la vez?" preguntó Starfire.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" preguntó Raven. "que chico bestia o yo no enamoremos el uno al otro? eso nunca sucederá."

"Supongo que tienes razón," dijo Starfire. "Oh, tengo que ir a decirle a Robin!"

"Eso sí, no dejes que Chico Bestia se entere", dijo Raven.

"No te preocupes, yo soy buena en mantener los secretos", dijo Starfire.

"¿Al igual que lo que acabas de decirme sobre el plan secreto de Chico Bestia?" dijo Raven.

"Oh, bueno, voy a hacerlo mejor esta vez", dijo Starfire y con eso dejó la habitación de Raven para encontrar a su novio.

Ahora que Starfire estaba extendiendo la noticia a Robin y Cyborg, raven decidió ponerse a trabajar en ese pequeño plan suyo. Ella decidió revisar La mente de Chico Bestia para que ella sería siempre fuera un paso por delante de él. Él estaba pensando en venir a su habitación para pedir prestado algo.

No estaba muy segura de lo que era, así que eso fue lo que él estaba tratando de hacer por ahora.

"Está bien, Raven," se dijo a sí misma. "Es hora de encender el encanto. No es que no tengas ningún encanto. Está bien, sólo tengo que calmarme y coquetear. No hay nada malo en el coqueteo. Es exactamente lo mismo que he estado haciendo con el todos esto años, solo con menos gritos y sarcasmos. Muy bien, así que no es nada como lo que he estado haciendo, pero los principios son los mismos".

Rápidamente fue a su espejo y se acomodó el cabello un poco su pelo violeta de modo que fuera sedoso y suave. Ella se aseguró de que su capa estaba en forma correcta y su leotardo era perfecto. Rápidamente miro su habitación y acomodo todo lo que estuviera ligeramente torcidos o fuera de lugar.

'Libro', le oyó pensar.

"Bueno, va a pedir un libro", dijo Raven. "Sólo tengo que asegurarme de dejarlo sorprendido y poco dispuesta a darle cualquier cosa, como normalmente lo haría. Entonces voy a empezar a coquetear para contrarrestar su coqueteo. Vamos a ver lo que hace a continuación".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

 **JehieliBerenic1- gracias buen amigo me alegra que te gusten mis historias y las historias que traduzco, y me alegra saber que las estás leyendo… saludos**


	3. ¿puedo pedir prestado un libro?

**Muy bien les traigo el siguiente episodio de la traducción de la historias de beautifulpurpleflame espero y les guste.**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Capítulo 3**

Chico Bestia sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de lo Raven. Iba a preguntarle si podía pedirle prestado un libro. No le importaba que libro, cualquier libro. Esto iba a ser grandioso. Él pediría un libro, entraría en su habitación, y dejar la completamente confundida. Ninguna chica podía resistirse a su encanto, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara. Ni siquiera raven era inmune y lo iba a demostrar.

Llegó a la puerta y rápidamente se dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Tenía que ser algo normal. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que ella respondiera el llamado. Cerca de cuatro segundos después la puerta se abrió y la revelo, como normalmente lo haría.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" pregunto ella.

"Hey Rae", dijo sonriendo. "Me preguntaba si podía pedir prestado un libro."

"Mi nombre es Raven," dijo ella. "Y ¿por qué, de todas las personas, tu quiero un libro?"

"Sólo pensé que debía asegurarme de que todavía podía leer", dijo Chico Bestia, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. "Ya sabes, dicen que es como andar en bicicleta."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo un libro que tu seas capaz de entender?" preguntó Raven.

"Vamos, tienes que tener uno al que pueda echar un vistazo", dijo un poco más suave y sólo un poco seductor.

Raven sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas cuando se trataba de él. Sabía que debería haberle dado un buen ceño fruncido, ya que eso es lo que ella siempre hacía, pero ella decidió sólo mantener su cara neutral. Ella dio un paso a un lado y le dijo: "entra a buscarlo."

Chico Bestia sonrió y entró, pasando muy cerca de Raven. Oh, era malo. Tal vez esto iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Nunca había coqueteado intencionalmente con ella antes. Sólo esperaba que ella fuera a ser más vulnerable estando en un lugar más cómodo para ella.

"Así que, ¿qué sugieres?" preguntó, mirando a su biblioteca.

"Bueno", dijo Raven, va hacia él. "¿Qué te gusta?" Ella pasó muy cerca de él, sólo a centímetros de ella, y casualmente se apoyó en su gran biblioteca de libros.

"Estaba pensando un poco en algo de acción ", dijo Chico Bestia, apoyado en la biblioteca también. Luego tuvo una idea perversa y la llevó a cabo. Se acercó a tomar un libro cerca de raven, de manera que el brazo le rozó la mejilla, y agarró el libro. Lo hizo lentamente, asegurándose de que ella podía sentir su tacto. "¿Qué tal este?"

"Oh, eh", dijo Raven, haciendo todo lo posible para que sonara normal, a pesar de que su corazón latía muy rápido. "No creo que te guste ese."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, moviéndose nuevamente.

"Porque", dijo Raven, tomando lentamente el libro. "Este es un libro de romance." Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados. A continuación, casualmente hojeó el libro para sí misma, sólo para mantener sus ojos en él.

"Oh", dijo Chico Bestia, dándole sus propios ojos entrecerrados. "Entonces, ¿dónde tienes los libro de acción?"

"Toda mi biblioteca está organizada", dijo Raven, poniendo el libro en su lugar. "Las categorías están en orden alfabético, así como los libros de cada categoría. ¿Ha escuchado todo eso?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"tu sabes, yo no soy exactamente tan distraído como crees que soy", dijo sonriendo, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose completamente en contra de los estantes. "Pero, ¿por qué no me encuentras algo. Son tuyos, después de todo, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco."

'Oh, él está usando la adulación ahora, ¿eh? "raven pensó. "Dios, lo quiero fuera de aquí. Él está haciendo esto demasiado duro. Será mejor que lo haga sentir incómodo sólo para sacarlo de mi habitación'.

Ella tenía un plan y lo estaba poniendo en marcha. Se quitó la capucha y se aseguró de que podía ver su cara completa ahora. Este iba a ser un plan difícil de completar sin sus poderes se volvieran locos o sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

"Creo que te gustará este", dijo en una voz un poco más suave que Chico Bestia estaba acostumbrado. Ella sintió que sus emociones alborotadas y podía sentir que estaba empezando a sentir... raro el sonido de su vos.

Ella extendió la mano y agarró un libro de la estantería más alta que pudo llegar sin tener que levitar. Quería que Chico Bestia tuviera una buena vista de ella, hacerle sentir lo que todos los chicos siente cuando ven el cuerpo de una mujer tan cerca de ellos.

El hecho de que llevaba un leotardo ajustado ayudo muchísimo.

"Whoa, ¿Soy yo o ella actúa... diferente? ' Pensó Chico Bestia. 'Wow, ella de seguro que tiene un buen cuerpo. Por lo general nunca llegue a verla desde porque se cubre con su capa. Oh Dios, es mejor que salga de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan aún más extrañas. Está bien, chico bestia, tengo que terminar con esta parte de mi estúpido plan. Recuerda, tu quieres hacerla sentir incómoda, no tú. '

Raven sacó un libro de las estanterías y lentamente lo abrió. Ella iba a suicidarse después por hacer eso, pero ella tenía que cerrar el trato y deshacerse de él y hacerlo sentir incómodo. Ella levantó su pulgar a la boca y lentamente lamió. Luego colocó el libro para que pudiera pasar las páginas.

Chico Bestia sintió que su corazón se aceleró y una sensación extraña lo recorría. Eso no estaba bien. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo sentir así?

Entonces recordó que se suponía que debía hacer que ella se sienta de esta manera y que estaba arruinando su plan. Tenía que evitar que su plan saliera mal.

"Sí, creo que éste debe mantenerte... satisfecho," dijo ella suavemente y le entregó el libro a él.

"Gracias", dijo Chico Bestia con una suave sonrisa y tomó el libro de ella, sus manos se tocaron, durante el cambio. Y ambos sintieron un escalofrío similar recorriéndolos a través de ellos y sus corazones acelerados. "te lo regresare de nuevo cuando lo termine." Él comenzó dirigirse a la puerta a la puerta y Raven lo siguió.

"¿Así que, en otras palabras, un año o dos?" preguntó sonriendo de una manera sarcástica.

"Hey, puedo sorprenderte", dijo con un solo fin de sonreír y, finalmente, a la salida.

La puerta se cerró y Raven dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Eso fue sin duda más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería. Dios, se sentía casi sucia de actuar de esa manera delante de él. Pero, si iba a actuar como un idiota y tratar de conseguir que se enamorara de él, no es que ella no tuviera ya un enamoramiento por él, entonces se merecía esto. Un buen sabor de su propia medicina, eso es lo que era.

Ella decidió tomar un poco de meditación y luego ir a la cama. Esta había resultado ser una noche muy agitada. Ahora tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer con él después. Ella no era precisamente bueno en expresar cualquier rasgo, pero pensó que hasta el momento lo había hecho bien. Ella ciertamente vio Chico Bestia sudando por un momento, especialmente cuando ella lamió su pulgar. Estaba segura de que él no esperaba eso. Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar sintiendo su ansiedad como ella lo había hecho.

Chico Bestia arrojó el libro sobre la cama y se sentó al lado de él. Se sentía muy... extraño, por decir así. Su plan había sido perfecto, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero por qué nada le había resultado Ni una sola vez raven parecía confundida por lo que estaba haciendo, ni se dejó intimidar por él. Si no al contrario ella estaba devolviéndole el favor.

"Amigo, ¿desde cuándo raven acto así?" se preguntó. "Ella era toda... agradable y... ella no me grito a mí ni una vez. ¿Qué hice mal? Yo tenía que ir allí, coquetear con ella un poco, y luego irme. Pero, mierda, sucedió más que eso".

Dio un vistazo al libro y lo recogió. Mientras lo examinaba lentamente a través de él recordó que raven lo había tocado a trasvés de él. Ella había lamido su pulgar casi anormalmente lento y luego hojeo las páginas. "Creo que se me ha dado muchas insinuaciones", dijo. "Yo podría haber jurado que mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero ¿por qué iba a pasar eso? Es sólo Raven, después de todo. Y estoy dispuesto a que se enamore de mí, no al revés. Hombre, esto puede ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. "

Decidió hacer planes para los próximos días. Dijo que iba a conseguir que raven se enamorara de el para el final de la semana y que iba a mantener esa promesa. Tenía que demostrar a los chicos que él era capaz de enamorar a alguien tan fría como raven.

Se sentó en su escritorio y decidió planificar toda la semana. Él tuvo que coordinar todos los movimientos a la perfección para que no se vieran demasiado obvios, pero que raven podía sospechar que había algo diferente. Tenía que acordarse de hacer cosas pequeña para el día siguiente y luego ir un poco más grande, hasta que finalmente la hizo sentir bastante incómoda y aceptar que se enamoró de él.

"Está bien, así que es lo que hace raven todos los días?" se preguntó mientras empezaba a hacer una lista. ... "Ella medita, ella lee, ella se queda en su habitación, y ella lucha con los malos Eso es básicamente todo, vamos a empezar con la meditación, voy a ir y la miro distraídamente hasta que finalmente siente mis ojos en ella. Entonces, cuando ella me grite le voy a decir que no estaba mirando pero voy a sonreír para que sepa que estoy mintiendo". Se rio para si mismo con malicia. "La lectura, hmm, bueno, voy a sentarse a su lado y lentamente acercarme más y más a ella hasta que estamos pegados. Y cuando ella me confronte al respecto voy a actuar todo lindo. Tengo que recordar no tener miedo sin embargo. Probablemente me golpeara y dolerá mucho esta semana, pero es para probar un punto. "

Se fue paso a paso y escribió todo lo que iba a hacer esa semana. Él iba a dedicar cada momento para hacer que raven se sienta incómoda. Él tendrá que deslizarse lentamente en el fondo de su mente y luego empujarla hacia delante hasta que finalmente no pueda soportarlo más. Hasta que ella se quebré y admita que ella está enamorada de él.

"Este va a ser su mayor logro en la historia de la humanidad!" , dijo con orgullo. "O mitad humano bestia y humana demonio. ¿Qué es ella? ¿Ella es un medio demonio y medio Azarathian? O un medio demonio, una cuarta parte humana, y un cuarta Azarathian? ¿Qué diablos es ella? Bueno, no importa. Tengo que volver al trabajo."

Se frotó las manos y sonrió diabólicamente. Rápidamente volvió a trabajar y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una risita para sí mismo. Era tan inteligente; los otros Titanes no esperaban nada de, el! Siempre y cuando se quedaran fuera de su camino nada ni nadie podía detener esta perfección de plan.

Pero poco sabía que al final del pasillo Raven se sentó en su propio escritorio y escribió cada cosa que el pensó. No podía creer que algunas de sus ideas. Al principio pensó que ninguna de ellas iba a funcionar, pero después pensó en ello y se dio cuenta de que eran grandes ideas. Desde luego, sabía cómo coquetear, eso era seguro. No estaba segura de dónde había aprendido, pero lo hizo.

"Si él puede coquetear así, entonces ¿por qué no puede conseguir una novia?" se preguntó mientras seguía a escribiendo cada pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza del Chico Bestia. "No es que quiera que él consiga una o nada por el estilo. Pero es bastante extraño. ¿Y por qué quiere que yo tenga un enamoramiento de, el de nuevo? Ah, sí, porque piensa que creo que soy demasiado buena para él. Si sólo supiera. Él seguro puede ser un idiota a veces. Pero seguro que le está poniendo un gran esfuerzo ha esto. Demasiado pensamiento de Chico Bestia por hoy, de todos modos. Bueno, vamos a ver a dónde va esto. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Katia Logan. Jajaja gracias me alegra que te guste y por suerte tuya hoy planeaba subir otro episodio jajaja … saludos**


	4. Una gran idea

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Capítulo 4**

Chico Bestia nunca había estado tan frustrado en su vida. Nada estaba funcionando! Su brillante plan se iba por el desagüe sin ninguna explicación en absoluto! Aparte del hecho de que raven contrarrestó cada movimiento que hacía. No podía entenderlo. Simplemente no podía entenderlo! Era imposible y sin embargo, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cada pequeño movimiento que hacía de alguna manera no tenía efecto en ella, pero ella era capaz de darle vuelta a todo eso.

 **Al igual que hace tres días:**

Raven se sentó frente a uno de los grandes ventanales, meditando. Era muy tranquila la torre y eso significaba una sola cosa. Él estaba en movimiento. Chico Bestia entró, la vio y sonrió con aire de satisfacción. Se sentó en el sofá y la miró fijamente. Sabía que tomaría un tiempo, pero ella caería finalmente.

Pero ella no cayó. Esperó y esperó, pero no pasó nada. Ella hizo toda su meditación por ese día, y luego aterrizó, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Chico Bestia aturdido. Se sentó allí, preguntándose qué había salido mal durante todo el tiempo, cuando sintió unos ojos sobre él. Se dio la vuelta y la vio flotando en el umbral.

"¿Estas mirándome a mí?" preguntó.

"No," dijo casualmente, con lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa, y luego miro a la izquierda.

 **O hace dos días:**

Raven se sentó en el sofá, leyendo mientras los demás estaban viendo la televisión. Chico Bestia se había asegurado rápidamente de sentarse a su lado antes que nadie más pudiera. Y luego, muy lentamente, empezó a deslizarse así a ella. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y parecía apagar su mente para él. Se movió tan cerca de ella que sus muslos eran realmente cómodos. Sabía que muy pronto iba a darse la vuelta y gritarle.

Pero raven no volteo a gritarle a él. Ella en realidad hizo algo que absolutamente atrapado Chico Bestia con la guardia baja.

Ella descruzó las piernas y muy ligeramente rozando su pierna con la de ella, cuando ella la puso en el suelo. Sintió una extraña sensación y él casi se estremeció. Lo extraño era que no parecía ser un accidente, a pesar de que sabía que no podría haber sido otra cosa.

Justo después de que ella hizo eso se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejando a Chico Bestia nervioso y confundido. Tan pronto como ella estaba fuera de la sala Robin y Cyborg empezaron a reír. Esto sólo hizo que Chico Bestia se volviera loco y rápidamente se fue a estudiar sus planes.

 **Y luego estaba ayer:**

Los Planes de Chico Bestia tuvieron que espera cuando el equipo tuvo que salir a combatir a Plasmus. No es que eso fuera un trabajo duro, simplemente tedioso y, así, desordenado, los llevó cerca de quince minutos atraparlo. Y al final, todos fueron cubiertos de desechos.

"No me gusta luchar contra Plasmus", dijo Starfire mientras trataba de quitar el lodo de su cabello.

"Háblame de eso", dijo Robin.

"genial, hombre, me voy a tardar una eternidad para limpiar a mi bebé!" dijo Cyborg, mirando a su T coche ya que plasmus había tragado.

Raven se quedó a un lado, limpiándose la cara y los brazos de la baba de color púrpura. Chico Bestia la vio y rápidamente se acercó a ella. Ella lo vio por un momento, pero no parecía importarle.

"Wow, Rae, te ves muy sucia", se rio.

"Por favor no me llames así", dijo Raven.

"Está bien, te ves asquerosa", dijo, llegando incluso más cerca de ella.

"Quiero decir, no me llames Rae," dijo ella. "Pero, tienes razón, soy bastante desagradable en este momento, como todos nosotros."

"Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ir a casa y ducharnos", dijo. "No quisiera que esa carita tuya permanezca sucia." Él astutamente apartó un mechón de su frente y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Ella solo rodó los ojos y se alejó de él. Podría haber jurado que iba a tener que ser enviado a través de un edificio por eso.

Se acercó a una hidrante de incendios y lo abrió con sus poderes. El agua disparó hacia el cielo y cayó sobre todos ellos, lavaba su cara y frente además de las alcantarillas de la calle. Todos estaban agradecidos con ella y aplaudieron cuando vieron que estaban limpias. Cerró el hidrante y se acercó a Chico Bestia.

Ella se echó el pelo hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, empujándolo hacia atrás. Los Ojos de Chico Bestia se retorcieron mientras la veía hacer esto.

Ella estaba empapada, como él, y su leotardo y capa se pegaron a su cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró al verla a ella ya sabía que algo debe haber estado mal con él. Pero, no podía evitarlo. Él era un adolescente y ella era una chica empapada, muy bien desarrollada adolescente. Rápidamente desvió la mirada de ella, pero no pudo evitar echar una última mirada a ella. Ella estaba exprimiendo su capa y luego la dejaba colgada sobre ella.

"No, ahora estoy limpia", dijo claramente y empezó a alejarse.

Chico Bestia se sentía muy muy extraño ahora. Y no podía conseguir pensar claramente no pudo sacarse a raven de la cabeza durante el resto del día. Por supuesto, estos últimos días no podía sacarla de su cabeza, pero esta vez era diferente. Él no estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer a su lado, estaba pensando... ella!

Y ahora estaba sentado en su habitación, cuatro días en su plan y más cerca de su meta. Y ahora, por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que la miraba algo más que un siniestro plan entró en su mente. Obtuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago y su mente saltaba la imagen de su cuerpo empapado de agua y el toparse un par de veces raven estaba sentada en su habitación, exhausta. Estos últimos días, sin duda le habían desgastado. La cantidad de concentración que tenía que usar para mantener sus emociones bajo control para que sus poderes no se volvieran locos estaban a punto de matarla.

No podía creer lo bien que su plan estaba funcionando. Tampoco podía creer que los niveles de meditación que tenía, para lograrlo. Sintió que valían la pena, pero ella estaba ganando a él y era todo lo que importaba. Lo curioso fue que ahora cada vez que entraba en la habitación podía sentir algo extraño saliendo de él. Algo que nunca había sentido antes, al menos no dirigido a ella de todos modos. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía la extraña sensación de que le estaba ayudando a hacer que se sienta incómodo a su alrededor.

En cuanto a los otros tres titanes, sólo se sentaron y observaron el espectáculo. Era difícil no reírse o señalar cualquier cosa. Sólo tenían que mantener la boca cerrada y no revelan que sabían tanto los planes de Chico Bestia y raven.

Pero ahora Chico Bestia tenía un plan para poner fin a todos los planes y llamó Robin y a Cyborg a ir a su habitación para revelárselos a ellos. Esto iba a terminar el trabajo y demostrar que podía hacer que raven se enamorara de él.

"Está bien, así que dinos ¿cuál es esto gran idea?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Oh, no es sólo grande", dijo Chico Bestia. "Es genial!"

"Así que nos dices ya", dijo Robin.

"Muy bien, esto es lo que va a suceder", dijo Chico Bestia. "mañana, en torno a la puesta del sol, voy a pedirles chicos si quieren ir al parque conmigo. Todos ustedes tienen que decir que sí, ¿entendido?"

"Está bien", dijo Cyborg y Robin.

"Bueno, y luego cuando lleguemos ahí Robin y Starfire se apartaran para que puedan tener una noche romántica "."

"¿Y yo que?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Dices que quieres ver el atardecer desde el T car", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¡Qué alegría," dijo Cyborg con sarcasmo.

"De todos modos, una vez que ustedes se hayan ido Voy a poner en marcha el B encanto en su máximo poder", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y entonces ella no podrá resistirse."

"¿Y qué es exactamente este el B encanto?" preguntó Robin, tratando de no reírse.

"Bueno, voy a tratar de darle un beso", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Tú aras qué?" preguntó Robin y Cyborg, conmocionados.

"Confía en mí, esto va a funcionar de maravilla", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y no es que realmente tenga que hacerlo. Sólo voy a tener que estar muy cerca de ella y entonces voy a saber si le gusto o no. Y cuando ella diga que si todo habrá terminado."

"Todavía no estoy exactamente seguro de como aras eso", dijo Robin. "tu sabes que no le gusta ser engañada."

"Amigo, no la estoy engañando a ella", dijo Chico Bestia. "Sólo estoy engañándola para que se enamore de mí, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez que alguien le engañó y jugó con su corazón?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Uh ...", dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de pensar.

"¿te suena Malchior de algo?" preguntó Robin.

"Ah, sí", dijo Chico Bestia, recordando. "Pero esto no es nada parecido."

"¿No lo es?" preguntó Cyborg.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Chico Bestia, casi riendo. "Estaba mal y yo no. Mira, sólo estoy tratando de probar un punto aquí. Ella cree que es grande y poderosa y que se merece a alguien mejor que yo."

"¿no creo en realidad que ella haya dicho eso?" preguntó Robin.

"Bueno... no, pero lo dijo entre líneas", dijo Chico Bestia. "Confía en mí, ella piensa que es mejor que yo."

"Es sólo que no quiero que hagas nada que puedas lamentar, hombre", dijo Cyborg.

"¿Lamentar? ¿Qué hay que lamentar?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "Voy a hacer que raven se enamore de mí y demostrar un punto. Esto va a ser probablemente mi mayor logro."

"¿Bueno que es lo que aras cunado ella realmente se enamore de ti?" preguntó Cyborg.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"¿No pensaste en lo que pasaría?" preguntó Robin. "Al igual que lo que va a pasar cuando se enamore todavía más de ti y tengas que aguantar sus sentimientos por ti?"

"Bueno, yo sólo le voy a decirle que estaba probando un punto", dijo Chico Bestia. "Entonces ella lo superará y voy a ser el vencedor."

"¿Y qué pasa si le rompe el corazón?" preguntó Cyborg.

Chico Bestia no había pensado en eso. De pronto empezó a sentirse muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo y se preguntó si él debería parar.

No, le tenía que probar un punto a Raven. Además, cuando todo terminara, no iba a ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Cyborg y Robin vieron como Chico Bestia ligeramente se perdió por un momento. Realmente tuvieron que contener la risa. Mañana por la noche sin duda va a ser interesante. Los dos simplemente esperaban que raven estuvieran escuchando todo esto.

Desafortunadamente, Raven no oyó ninguno de los planes de Chico Bestia para la noche siguiente debido a cierta Tamaranean quien le pedía consejos de cómo coquetear. Ella era bastante curiosidad por saber cómo Raven sabía cómo hacer que Chico Bestia sentir incómoda a su alrededor. Quería hacer lo mismo con su novio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **JehieliBerenic1- gracias me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias tus gestos positivos son bien venidos…. saludos**

 **Katia Logan- lo sé a mi también me gusto por eso verlos competir haber quien enamora primero a quien… saludos**

 **Oerlikon- gracias a ti por leerla, y desafortunadamente solo son 7 capítulos ya vamos a más de la mitad…. saludos**


	5. ¿demasiado lejos?

Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.

www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl

Capítulo 5

Raven sabía que algo estaba pasando. Había transcurrido el día entero y ella no había oído un solo pensamiento de Chico Bestia. Bueno, ella oyó sus pensamientos, pero ninguno tenía que ver con su tonto plan para que ella se enamorara de el. Pero ella sabía que algo estaba pasando. Tenía una sonrisa sutil y extraña en su rostro y la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. Ella siempre había ido un paso por delante de él y ahora que ella no estaba en la delantera ella estaba muy preocupada. También se dio cuenta de que las otras personas actúan extrañamente también, aunque fuera muy leve. Ellos sabían algo que ella no, pero ella no quería preguntarles. Hasta ahora no había tenido que pedir ayuda, y ella no quería empezar ahora.

El día ya casi terminaba y ella pensó que tal vez había sido solo cosa suya. Tal vez él no planeaba nada ese día y ella sólo estaba siendo paranoica. Es decir, hasta que Chico Bestia irrumpió en la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

"Hey, chicos, ¿quién quiere ir al parque?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Raven. "el sol se está poniendo."

"Exactamente", dijo con una leve sonrisa que hizo que se acelerara el corazón de raven.

"Oh, eso suena maravilloso!" dijo Starfire aplaudiendo.

"Sí, eso suena como una gran idea", dijo Cyborg, que no era precisamente el mejor actor. Raven se enteró de algo inmediatamente.

"Genial, vamos!" dijo Chico Bestia corriendo al garaje con Starfire y Cyborg seguidos después de él.

"¿Tengo que ir?" preguntó Raven.

"Vamos, ¿no será tan malo?" dijo Robin.

"Sólo tengo una sensación extraña de que Chico Bestia va a intentar algo", dijo Raven.

"Raven, ¿ha hecho algo en todo el día?" preguntó Robin.

"Bueno... no", dijo Raven. "¿Ha renunciado?"

"no he dicho eso", dijo Robin. "Así que, vamos, un poco de aire fresco te hará bien."

"Bien", suspiró Raven y siguió a Robin al garaje donde los otros Titanes esperaban.

Chico Bestia se sentó en el lado de Raven y Starfire a cada lado de él en el asiento trasero. Se aseguró de que estar un poco más cerca de Raven, sin embargo. Ella disfrutó mucho esto, pero sabía que no podía demostrarlo. Por no hablar de que tenía un mal presentimiento en su estómago.

Finalmente llegaron al parque y todos se amontonaron intentando salir. Raven se recordó a sí misma que no importara lo que él le arrojara ella tenía que pensar para contrarrestar el ataque. Ahora sintonizo sus pensamientos por completo y hacía todo lo posible para ver si había algo que estuviera pensando.

Todos ellos se dirigieron hacia el parque y encontraron que el sol empezaba a ponerse, y se veía hermoso. El cielo se había vuelto una mezcla de naranja color rosa y de color púrpura azulado mezclados con la noche. El sol era naranja intenso y casi rojo. Las pocas nubes se ciernen de almohadas de plumas de oro por encima del sol.

"Hey, chicos, star y yo vamos a ir a ver la puesta por haya", dijo Robin tomando la mano de Starfire y llevándola así a una bancas que se encontraban en aquella dirección.

"Y yo voy a ir a ver desde el T car", dijo Cyborg con vos ensayada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Raven.

"Uh, yo... quiero escuchar mi música mientras se pone el sol", dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rápidamente salió corriendo antes de que pudieran preguntarle nada más.

Eso dejó solos a los dos. Raven sabía que esto debe haber sido su plan y esperaba escuchar algo en sus pensamientos que le daría una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Vamos, a que ir a verlo por ahí", dijo Chico Bestia, tomando la mano de Raven y la lleva a un cómodo lugar para ver el atardecer.

Raven sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras tomaba su mano y ella sabía que debía haber gritado, pero tenía que contrarrestar el ataque.

Ella le apretó la mano y caminó un poco más cerca de él.

Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de por qué ella estaba caminando tan cerca y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No, tenía que mantener la concentración. Así fue. Este iba a ser el clavo en el ataúd. Iba a tratar de besarla y luego averiguaría cómo se sentía.

'Por lo tanto, ese es su pequeño plan,' pensó raven al oír los pensamientos de Chico Bestia. "Bueno, él no va a obtener nada de mí. Si él quiere un beso, le voy a dar un beso'.

Los dos llegaron a la cima de una pequeña colina y él se sentó a mirar el atardecer. Chico Bestia estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Hasta el momento todo iba perfectamente, por primera vez en toda la semana. Los dos se sentaron uno junto al otro y ambos estaban muy unidos. Chico Bestia podía sentir que su cuerpo presionaba contra el suyo y él tenía una sensación nerviosa y extraña dentro de él. Su corazón estaba acelerado y no sabía por qué. No había nada para que el estuviera nervioso. Sabía que raven se rendiría o admitiría lo que sentía antes de que se besaran.

Poco a poco se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. "¿No te encanta la puestas de sol?" preguntó.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo, dirigiéndose a él de una manera similar y, lentamente, parpadeando sus ojos de una manera suave y lenta. "Son hermosos."

"Ya sabes, esa no es la única cosa que es hermosa", dijo en un tono seductor.

"Oh Dios, ¿por qué no puede ser esto real? raven pensó con tristeza. 'No, tengo que jugar su juego. Tengo que hacer que quiera besarme y cuando él no lo haga todo será revelado. ""Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué otra cosa es hermosa?" preguntó Raven, moviéndose un poco más cerca de él.

"Tú lo eres, Raven", dijo y luego, lentamente comenzó a moverse más y más a ella. Él sintió que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sus manos estaban sudando, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. "¿Raven?" preguntó suavemente cunado estuvieron cada vez más cerca el uno al otro.

"¿Sí?" dijo Raven con su voz seductora que hizo que Chico Bestia sintiera escalofrío.

"¿Crees que es sea posible que estés enamorada de mí?" preguntó y se inclinó aún más.

"No", dijo raven con una voz baja.

Ahora sus labios eran sólo pocas pulgadas de distancia y ambos se sintieron mareados. Raven sabía por qué, pero Chico Bestia no lo hizo. Ella no había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ¿así que ahora lo iba a hacer?

"Ella no me va a besar", pensó.

"Él va a reírse en un momento », pensó Raven.

Sus labios estaban cerrando la distancia.

'Vamos, Raven, si tu no estas enamorada de mí entonces gritarme ya!' pensó.

'Chico Bestia no paro de moverse así a ella! Sé que no te gusto detente ya! 'pensó.

Sólo una pulgada los mantuvo separados y aún no se apartaron.

'¡Oh Dios mío!' ambos pensaron. 'Iban a…'

Sus labios se tocaron y ambos cerraron los ojos. Del mismo modo que sus labios se pusieron en contacto justo cuando el sol se hundió bajo el horizonte y la puesta de sol había terminado. Los dos se quedaron en su posición, no sabían qué hacer ahora. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno con los ojos abiertos y definitivamente desconcertados. Ahora no parecían seducirse y coquetear; se miraron en shock.

Chico Bestia sintió que algo venia de él, el momento en que sus labios se liberaron y ahora se quedó mirando a Raven de una manera que nunca había pensado que podía mirarla. Ella parecía sorprendida como él, pero él miró más allá de eso y su mente giraba sólo en sus labios. No estaba seguro de lo que le obligó a hacerlo, pero rápidamente se trasladó de nuevo y capturó sus labios de nuevo.

Raven se había sorprendido antes, cuando él había llevado a cabo el beso, pero cuando volvió a por más estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un grito ahogado. Pero él la estaba besando en ese momento. Antes sólo habían sido su labios; ahora estaba amasando y masajeando sus labios con los suyos y le gustaba. A ella le gustaba mucho. Ella sintió que sus ojos se conectaban a los de él y se puso a besarlo de igual manera apasionada.

Los minutos pasaron y todavía no podían decidirse a parar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Raven se encontrara boca arriba, sosteniendo a Chico Bestia tan cerca de ella como pudo. Ella estaba en el paraíso, sólo había soñado hacer algo como esto. No podía creer que estaba dejando que eso sucediera y no podía creer que estaba permitiendo que Chico Bestia hiciera eso con ella.

Siguieron hasta que el cielo se había oscurecido por completo y creían que sólo las estrellas podían verlos. Pero eso no fue así. Los tres titanes después de haber visto el sol luego se reunieron de vuelta en el T-car, donde Cyborg ya estaba. Se preguntaban si el plan de Chico Bestia había funcionado y esperón a los dos para volver. Pasaron los minutos y aún no había rastro de ellos.

"¿Dónde diablos están?" preguntó Cyborg, que se estaba impacientando.

"Tal vez raven finalmente ha matado al amigo Chico Bestia", dijo una Starfire preocupada.

"Por mucho que me gustaría decir que, probablemente, no es verdad, probablemente lo mato", suspiró Robin.

"Hombre, yo sabía que no deberíamos haberlo dejado seguir adelante con este plan", dijo Cyborg, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Por favor, ¿podemos ir a ver si todo está bien?" preguntó Starfire.

"Sí, estaría bienr", dijo Robin. "Se está haciendo de noche."

Los tres compañeros se fueron de nuevo al parque y comenzaron a buscar a sus dos amigos perdidos. Los minutos pasaban y se estaba haciendo más y más oscuro. Ahora estaban empezando a molestarse.

"¿a Dónde diablos se fueron?" preguntó Cyborg en tono irritado.

"No puedo verlos en ningún lugar", dijo Starfire.

"No pudieron haber ido tan..." Robin fue interrumpido por Cyborg poniendo su mano en la boca y se paró tanto él como Starfire. "¿Qué?"

Cyborg en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, señaló. Robin y Starfire miraron y no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba Chico Bestia y Raven haciendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Los poderes de raven se volvieron locos podían ver alrededor de los árboles cubiertos por energía oscura y arboles torcidos de formas extrañas. Los tres en silencio y sigiloso saltaron en los arbustos más cercanos y siguieron mirando.

"Esto es parte del plan de Chico Bestia, ¿correcto?" preguntó un Starfire un poco confundida.

"Uh, dijo 'beso', en forma singular, ¿verdad?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Pensé que sí", dijo Robin. "Pero eso no es ciertamente un beso."

"¿interrumpimos?" preguntó Starfire.

"Yo... no lo sé," dijo Cyborg, que realmente no sabía qué hacer.

"Uh... ¿por qué no sólo... esperamos en el coche?", dijo Robin, a lo que los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo y rápidamente consiguieron salir de allí.

Los besos de Raven se desaceleró y sus labios finalmente termino el contacto de los labios. Raven sintió una suave hierba debajo de ella y los brazos de Chico Bestia a su alrededor. Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio el cielo nocturno detrás de él. Chico Bestia miró hacia abajo, sin aliento, raven que ahora yacía debajo de él. Podía ver las estrellas que reflejan sus ojos y él se perdió en ellos.

Los dos se quedaron allí por un tiempo, simplemente mirando las almas de los dos y al tratar de respirar. Ambos fueron sacudidos ligeramente por la descarga de adrenalina que finalmente había abandonado sus sistemas. Ahora comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, y se dieron cuenta de la hora.

"Uh... quizás deberíamos, um, empezar de regresar al auto", dijo Raven, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Chico Bestia asintió y luego dijo: "Sí." Se sentó y le dio la mano mientras los dos se pusieron de pie. Luego mantuvieron sus manos lejos, sintiéndose muy incómoda ahora, y se dirigieron hacia el coche. Encontraron a sus tres amigos esperándolos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Katia Logan- jajaja creo que este episodio te encanto ya que esperabas mucho el beso .. Saludos**

 **lirio de plata- jajaj nunca puede faltar el comentario atrasado de lirio de plata empiezo a pensar que usas internet explore jajajaja si es fantástico aunque creo que ya te distes cuenta de lo que ocurre para contrarrestar el coqueteo… saludos**


	6. ¿quien se enamoro de quien?

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

Capítulo 6

El viaje a casa fue muy muy tranquilo. Starfire ahora se sentó entre Chico Bestia y Raven. Los dos ni siquiera podían mirarse el uno al otro y fue muy incómodo para sus tres amigos. Este plan había salido muy mal. Tanto Chico Bestia y Raven sabían que habían ido demasiado lejos. No estaban seguros de lo que se había apoderado de ellos, pero ahora sabía que no debería haberlo hecho.

El grupo finalmente se reunió de nuevo a la torre y Raven y Chico Bestia inmediatamente desapareció. Cyborg y Robin fueron a ver a Chico Bestia y Starfire fue a ver a Raven.

"Chico Bestia, ¿qué pasó ahí?" preguntó Robin.

"Te estoy intentando saberlo yo también", dijo Chico Bestia, que estaba sentado en el borde de la litera de abajo.

"Fuimos a buscarles y nosotros nos topamos con su pequeña... escena," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Así fue que fue parte de tu plan todo eso?" preguntó Robin, que se sentía desorientado, algo que no le gustaba.

"No lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia mirando al suelo, moviendo la cabeza. "Quiero decir, todo iba perfectamente. Estaban solo coqueteando y siendo encantador, y luego fui a por el beso. Yo le pregunté si ella estaba enamorada de mí, pensando que ella diría que sí, pero ella dijo no'. Entonces, lo siguiente que supe, que en realidad dio un beso! "

"Sí, pero lo que estábamos viendo no era un beso," dijo Cyborg. "ustedes se besaban como si no importara nada, en realidad estoy celoso."

"Espera un segundo, Raven dijo que no estaba enamorada de ti?" preguntó Robin. "¿Entonces por qué te beso si ella dijo que no estaba enamorada de ti?"

"No lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia, encogiéndose en hombros. "Ella dijo que no sentía nada y luego nos besamos."

"Así que ¿Por qué se volvió... apasionada?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Yo... no lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia. "Nos besamos durante unos segundos y luego nos detuvimos. Entonces... No sé lo que pasó. Me miró y todo lo que quería hacer era besarla. Así que... lo hice. Y entonces no paramos."

Cyborg y Robin se miraron y decidieron que era el momento justo para intervenir. Este pequeño experimento de Chico Bestia seles fue yendo de las manos.

"Chico Bestia, hay algo que tenemos que decirte", dijo Robin.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Chico Bestia, mirando hacia arriba.

"rave... Raven sabía lo que estabas haciendo," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Ella sabía desde el primer día lo que estaba haciendo", dijo Robin. "Ella te escuchó y supo que iba a tratar de enamorarla".

"… ¿qué?" preguntó Chico Bestia, sorprendido por esta noticia.

"Y ella decidió jugar tu juego contra ti," dijo Cyborg. "Le dará una cucharada de su propia medicina."

La mente de Chico Bestia se aceleró. Esto no podía ser verdad. Ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo? No, ella no podía saberlo p. ¿ella Podría? De repente, todo encajo. ¿Por qué ninguno de sus movimientos parecía desconcertarla? ¿Por qué había estado actuando de manera diferente? ¿Por qué ella no le había gritado o golpeado? Ella había lo sabía.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando su cara en sus manos.

"Pero no creo que ni siquiera ella quería ir tan lejos", dijo Robin.

"¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?" se preguntó. "pensé que tenía todo planeado, que estaba siendo tan astuto. Por supuesto que lo sabía! Soy un idiota!"

"Hey, hombre, no hay razón para culparte por todo eso," dijo Cyborg.

"Creo que tú y Raven deben de hablar y solucionar todo este lio", dijo Robin.

"Yo no creo que pueda hablar con ella", dijo Chico Bestia. "Me siento tan estúpido y después de lo que hemos hecho, ¿cómo podemos siquiera mirarnos el uno al otro de nuevo?"

"Todavía no entiendo por qué la seguiste besando", dijo Cyborg.

"Yo ni siquiera sé!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Yo sólo... sentí algo. Algo por ella, y lo exprese. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero se sentía como si debiera hacerlo. Oh Dios, estoy tan confundido." Él gimió en sus manos y deseó poder regresar el tiempo y detenerse para evitar esta idea estúpida.

"Espera un segundo, ¿tu sentías algo por ella?" preguntó Robin. "Chico Bestia, podría ser posible que... tu estuvieras enamorado de ella?"

Chico Bestia rápidamente lo miro, con sus ojos muy abiertos. "¡Qué! Amigo, no! ... a mí no me gusta ella", farfulló.

"¿Estás seguro suena como si lo estuvieras, B?" dijo Cyborg.

"No, me niego!" dijo con firmeza Chico Bestia. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo me puede gustar ella? somos totalmente opuestos como, luz y oscuridad, el aceite y el agua, el queso de soja y carne!"

"tú sabes, tu puedes tener un enamoramiento por ella, así como ella por ti, además piénsalo si tú no estuvieras enamorado de ella, porque insistías tanto en que ella estuviera enamorada de ti."

"Yo... yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella", dijo Chico Bestia, más para sí mismo que nadie. "¿Puedo?"

"Bueno, parece que ya lo tienes", dijo Cyborg. "Y, sabes, ha habido algo que he querido preguntarte toda la semana. ¿Por qué es realmente tan importante para ti demostrarle a raven que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Y no digas que es para demostrar un punto, Porque los dos sabemos que no es verdad".

"¿Que importa?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Tienes una buena pregunta, Chico Bestia", dijo Robin. "¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?"

"Yo... no lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia. "Simplemente es."

"Tiene que haber una razón por la que quieres que a ella le gustes," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Crees que tal vez todo este tiempo has estado enamorada de ella?" preguntó Robin. "Y, sí, es posible que tú lo hayas estado enamorado de ella sin siquiera saberlo."

Chico Bestia se sentó en silencio, pensando en todo esto una y otra vez. "Yo... yo nunca pensé en eso", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero, de repente, no sé. Creo... tal vez sí... no, no creo. Esto es demasiado raro! ¿Cómo puede ser que este enamorado de ella? ¿O que he estado enamorado todo este tiempo?. Es una locura! "Después de tanto pensarlo éste se cayó hacia atrás y se apoyaba en su litera de abajo, con los ojos cerrados para que pudiera pensar. Entonces, después de un poco más de pensamiento, volvió a hablar. "Pero sí tiene sentido, ¿no? Quiero decir, realmente quiero gustarle y tal vez incluso que ella se enamore de mí. Yo fui el que quería seguir los besos e incluso inicie el beso. Y esta semana observándola coquetear conmigo ha tenido sin duda un efecto en mí. Así que... así que tal vez... ¿estoy enamorado de ella? ".

Raven se sentó en su cama, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Starfire se sentó junto a ella y trató de consolarla. Le había tomado unos minutos para calmarla sus emociones están tranquilas de vuelta en la realidad de los acontecimientos de la última hora, finalmente la golpearon. Ella le dijo a Starfire todo lo que había pasado y ahora se sentía un poco mal.

"No te preocupes", dijo Starfire dulcemente. "Todo estará bien."

"De alguna manera lo dudo," dijo Raven.

"Pero, tú has querido besarlo", dijo Starfire. "¿No es bueno?"

"Yo... no estoy segura", dijo Raven. "¿Starfire, puedes guardar un secreto? ¿Me refiero a realmente guardar un secreto?"

"He dicho que puedo", dijo Starfire.

"Tienes que prometerme que no vas a dejar que nadie sepa de lo que hablamos al salir de esta habitación", dijo Raven, en un tono grave que captó la atención de Starfire. "lo prometo".

"Prometo, o que mis grebnacks sean alimento para un dror Tamaranean", dijo Starfire.

Raven sintió que esto era lo suficientemente y decidió seguir adelante. "Muy bien," ella suspiró. "La verdad es que tengo una especie de... enamoramiento por... ... Chico Bestia."

Starfire jadeó y se cubrió la boca. "¿Entonces... el tubo éxito?" ella pregunto.

"No", dijo raven con una media sonrisa. "De hecho, he tenido sentimientos por él desde antes de que todo esto empezara."

"Entonces, yo estoy confundida", dijo Starfire. "Si tienes sentimientos por Chico Bestia, ¿por qué no le dijiste? ¿Por qué no le preguntas si él también está enamorado de ti como tú de, el?"

"Sí, pero yo no quiero que él sepa", dijo Raven. "Deberías haber visto cómo actuó con migo cuando pensó que estaba enamorado de él hace una semana. Él actuó como si estuviera... disgustado por la idea."

"Oh, seguro que él no se sentía de esa manera", dijo Starfire. "Tal vez él simplemente estaba asustado ante la idea de que tienes sentimientos por él. Tú todavía no has demostrado tener ningún afecto por él. Supongo que es por eso que se asustó por la noticia de que tú tienes sentimientos por él. Nunca has sido muy amable con él".

"Eso es sólo mi manera de decirle que me gusta", dijo Raven, con timidez.

"Una vez más, no entiendo", dijo Starfire.

"Bueno, yo soy muy tímida y tenía miedo de lo que él pensaría de mí si supiera que me gustaba", dijo Raven. "Por lo tanto, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para engañarlo golpeándolo y gritándole a él por cualquier motivo. Por no hablar de que siempre se fija en mí cuando lo hago."

Poco a poco todo empezó a tener sentido para Starfire. "Ah, ya veo," dijo ella. "Quizás deberías hacérselo saber ahora, sin embargo. Después de que te dio el beso él debe sentir algo por ti también."

"No, eso es imposible", dijo Raven, tristemente sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él dejó bien claro que él no me quiere así. Sólo quiere la satisfacción de que él puede hacer que cualquier chica se enamore de él, y yo no voy a darle esa satisfacción."

"Entonces no sé qué decir", dijo Starfire, tristemente.

"Está bien, Starfire," dijo Raven. "tú no tiene que hacer nada. Esto es entre Chico Bestia y yo."

"Pero ustedes son dos de mis amigos y yo sólo deseo que sean feliz", dijo Starfire.

"Y aprecio eso", dijo Raven. "Pero, por el momento, nada se puede hacer. Si no te importa, creo que voy a ir a la cama temprano. Me siento intranquila y agotada después de todo esto."

"Entonces me voy ", dijo Starfire. "Te Deseo una noche de sueños agradables."

"Gracias", dijo raven con una pequeña sonrisa y se acostó cuando Starfire dejó su habitación. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó, se sentía perdida.

Por los pocos minutos cuando ella y él se enredaron con sus labios los demás, todo parecía tan sin importancia. Ella siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día él iba a besarla, pero ahora que había sucedido ella sabía que las cosas nunca serían lo mismos. Ellos nunca serían los mismos.

Starfire encontró Robin y Cyborg en la sala común viendo la televisión. Voló y se sentó al lado de ellos. Parecían tan confundidos como ella.

"¿Cómo está Raven?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Ella siente la infelicidad", dijo Starfire. "todo muy complicado."

"Háblame de eso", dijo Cyborg en voz baja.

"Sí, Chico Bestia siente lo mismo", dijo Robin. "Lo extraño es que ahora en realidad está enamorado de ella. Chico bestia, hizo que este plan le saliera al revés."

"Dije que iba a causar problemas", dijo Cyborg.

"Chico Bestia está enamorado de Raven!" dijo Starfire.

"Sí", dijo Robin. "Y él pudo haber estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo. Él nunca se dio cuenta de ello."

Starfire quería decirles que raven había estado enamorada de Chico Bestia también, pero se acordó de su promesa. "Piensa en tus grebnacks,

Piensa en tus grebnacks", se repetía una y otra vez.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Cyborg y Robin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

 **JehieliBerenic1- jajajja pues ya casi se termina pero suspenso a todo lo que da jajaja … saludos**

 **Katia Logan- si estubo muy bueno ese capítulo latina que son poco capítulos… saludos**

 **Darkbestandcrow- wow oye tranquilo viejo… lo subo lo más pronto que puedo y valla que soy rápido es una capitulo por día**


	7. Las verdades reveladas

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente ni Chico Bestia ni raven asistieron desayuno; por temor a que iban a verse el uno con el otro. Starfire le llevo una taza de té y Cyborg le llevo algunos huevos de tofu a Chico Bestia. Robin no le gustaba nada de este asunto en lo absoluto. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera si tenían una misión? Sólo esperaba que respondieran el llamado a trabajar más dejando de lado esa torpeza y hacer su trabajo.

Chico Bestia yacía en su cama, lanzando una pelota hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Se sentía muy deprimido por un sin número de razones. Su plan perfecto había sido todo menos perfecto. Había hecho el tonto a sí mismo coqueteando con Raven. Se sentía completamente avergonzado ahora que sabía que ella había sabido de su pequeño plan. Y ahora que él sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella no podía creer que él hizo una idiotez de esa manera.

"No puedo creer que esto sucedió", dijo. "estaba tratando de conseguir que le gustara a raven y acabé enamorándome de ella! Pero, creo que ya me gustaba por un tiempo. Acabo de, no sé, he estado en negación acerca de ella."

Él suspiró y lanzó la pelota al piso. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor en el desorden que era su habitación. Sus ojos se posaron de repente en el libro que había tomado de ella hace unos días. Él sabía que nunca lo leería, por lo que tendría que dárselo de nuevo a ella antes de que se convierte en parte de la basura de al rededor.

"genial, amigo, yo no quiero ir a verla", dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercó al libro. "Ella sólo se reirá de mí o algo así. Pero, si no me deshago de este pensamiento voy a volverme loco."

Él gimió, tomo el libro, y salió de su habitación. Su estómago estaba dando volteretas mientras se abría camino a la habitación de Raven. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió sus manos húmedas dentro de sus guantes. Ahora sabía por qué había estado teniendo estos síntomas. Él estaba enamorado de Raven.

Llegó a la puerta y lentamente, y con cansancio, golpeó sobre ella. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que tendrían que enfrentarse entre sí, tarde o temprano. Así que él sólo quería conseguir con todo de una vez.

"Starfire, ya te dije, yo no quiero hablar", dijo Raven en voz baja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Uh, Raven, es... que soy yo", dijo Chico Bestia, que buscaba una respuesta, básicamente, se sentía perdido.

Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de qué hacer ahora. ¿Debería irse? Ella no estaba respondiendo. ¿Ella no me oye? No, ella no quiere responder. ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? Él siquiera habría podido entrar por un agujero de la puerta!

De repente la puerta poco a poco comenzó a abrirse. Se movió fuera del camino y ahora se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos. Y él se sentía un poco débil. Se veía tan cansado como él, algo que por lo general nunca vio en ella. Ella siempre fue neutral o enojada con él.

Esta fue una nueva imagen para él. Y no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía de esta manera. Ella era tímida y vulnerable, había otros dos rasgos que él nunca miraba cuando pensaba en Raven.

"Uh... hola," dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Raven, que sonaba tan nervioso como él.

"Yo sólo, eh, quería darte esto a ti", dijo Chico Bestia, entregándole el libro.

"¿lo leíste?" preguntó Raven.

"Bueno, no," dijo Chico Bestia. "Era parte de mí, uh, el plan para conseguir que te gustara. Y Robin y Cy me dijeron que lo sabías todo el tiempo, por lo que no tienes que fingir más."

"Oh", dijo Raven, incapaz de pensar en nada mejor que decir cuando tomó el libro. Instintivamente la sostuvo contra su pecho, como era su manera de protegerse de él.

"Sí, bueno, siento lo de... todo esto", dijo Chico Bestia, frotándose el brazo torpemente. "Fue algo realmente estúpido que hice y estoy realmente un poco contento de que lo supieras, porque si lo supiste, no podría haberte hecho daño."

"Bueno, yo siento, no haberte dicho que sabía acerca de tu plan", dijo Raven. "No debería haber jugado con Tigo y coqueteado. Era una cosa muy inmadura."

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo y ambos sólo querían que ese momento terminara. Ellos querían encerrarse lejos en sus habitaciones para el resto de sus vidas. La pasión que tenían que sintieron la noche anterior había dado pasó a esta horrible sensación incómoda de nostalgia, depresión y angustia.

Chico Bestia finalmente se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "De todos modos, lo siento por querer enamorarte. Y lo siento por...besarte anoche."

"¿Por qué... por qué... me besas?" preguntó Raven. "Quiero decir, entiendo por qué el primero que pasó, pero ¿Por qué empezó a besarme después?"

Chico Bestia casi se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. "Bueno, eh, en ese momento yo no estaba seguro de por qué", dijo

Chico Bestia. "Sólo te vi ahí y yo hice lo que sentí lo que quería lo que sentía."

"¿Tienes sentimientos?" preguntó Raven, sintiendo como si ella fuera a reventar desde dentro de su pecho.

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia, mirando al suelo, con miedo de mirarla a los ojos. "Así que, si vas a culpar a alguien, es culpa de mis sentimientos."

"No voy a culpar a nadie ni a nada", dijo Raven. Luego soltó una risa triste. "Me gustaría poder escuchar a mis sentimientos como tú."

Chico Bestia levantó la vista del suelo y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. "¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?" preguntó.

"¿Sabes por qué", dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

"Oh sí, tus poderes", dijo Chico Bestia. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "Eh, eh, cuando empecé a... besarte, ¿por qué no me soltabas?"

Raven levantó la vista del suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Oh, eh, no lo sé", dijo Raven.

"Porque yo habría pensado que me hubieran sacado de encima y luego me gritarías o algo así", dijo Chico Bestia, realmente pensar en ello.

"Bueno, yo, um, atrapada en este momento", dijo Raven. "igual que tú."

"Oh", dijo Chico Bestia.

Los dos se miraron a distancia, cada uno se sentía incómodo. Y, sin embargo, ambos todavía tenían algo que decir todavía. Ambos querían revelar lo que había en sus corazones, por qué ellos realmente habían compartido ese apasionado beso entre sí.

"Mira, um, hay algo que creo que debo decirte," Chico Bestia suspiró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Raven, insegura de lo que él pidiera decirle a ella que no supiera ya.

"Bueno, verás, la semana pasada toda mi misión era llegar a enamorarte", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero, paso todo lo contrario."

Raven lo miró con extrañeza y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, Raven, yo un este... estoy... yo fui quien se enamoró de ti", dijo Chico Bestia, sintiéndose mareado.

Los Ojos de Raven se abrieron de nuevo y ella casi se cayó. Ella en realidad tenía que encontrar el equilibrio para no caerse. "¿estás enamorado de mí?" preguntó ella, creyendo que esto no podía ser real.

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia, temblando de nerviosismo. "de.. Ti."

La luz por encima de la cabeza del Chico Bestia subió y explotó, lo que le hace saltar. Miró a Raven y vio que su boca se abrió un poco y ella parecía incapaz de pensar. Finalmente, ella respiró y habló.

"¿tu... estás enamorado... de mí?" pregunto.

Chico Bestia con humildad y en silencio asintió con la cabeza. "Y yo quería decir que lo siento por lo que dije la semana pasada cuando yo pensaba que estabas enamorada de mí. Porque, si realmente estuvieras enamorada de mí, y ahora realmente lo siento por lo que hice porque si estuvieras enamorada de mi habría rotos tus sentimientos por la forma en que actué. Así que, lo siento".

"Chico Bestia, yo... hay algo que tengo que decirte", dijo Raven. "Yo... estaba enamorada de ti. Quiero decir, todavía estoy enamorada de ti. Yo sólo... yo no quería que lo supieras."

Ahora fue el turno de Chico Bestia para mirarla con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. "Así que... todo este tiempo... te he gustado?" preguntó y ella asintió. "¿Y cuándo te enfrenté pensando que estabas enamorada de mí y tu dijiste que no?" Ella se quedó en silencio de nuevo y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "¿Así que... yo realmente no tenía que pasar por todo ese trabajo para tratar de enamorarte?" raven dejó escapar un fantasma de una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"me has gustado durante un tiempo, Chico Bestia", dijo Raven. "tú no tienes que actuar como un tonto a mi alrededor para tratar de hacer que yo me enamore de ti."

"Pero, en todo este tiempo, yo pensaba que... me odiaba", dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven se puso seria y dijo: "Por supuesto que no te odio. El odio es una cosa horrible y me prohíbo a mí misma la sensación por nada ni para nadie. Si no me gusta algo o alguien que simplemente los pongo fuera de mi mente y lo ignoro".

"¿Y tú no estabas haces eso conmigo?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Nunca sería capaz de ignorarte, aunque lo intenté", dijo Raven. "No importa qué, siempre voy y te grito para llamar tu atención, y supuestamente, me molesta."

"¿Supuestamente?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Bueno, muchas de las veces, cuando digo que eres molesto, no lo eres", dijo Raven. "Siempre me ha gustado en secreto toda la atención que tú me has dado a mí." Ahora ella estaba empezando a revelar todo para él, y que en realidad se sentía como si perdiera un gran peso de encima. "Y cada vez que te grito o te pego, era para tener tu atención."

"Pero, Raven, ¿pero por qué no me dijiste nada?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "¿Acabas de esperar que te dijera que me gusta? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Quiero decir, realmente, ¿cómo? Me enteré de que estaba enamorado de ti anoche y no pude ocultarlo incluso las últimas veinticuatro horas."

"Bueno, he aprendido a mantener todo lo que siento en secreto para mí misma", dijo Raven. "Si no lo hiciera, entonces mis poderes nunca estar bajo control."

"Por lo tanto, ¿habría pasado el resto de tu vida sin decirme cómo te sientes?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Si lo hiciera tu habrías respondido de la misma manera que hiciste la semana pasada", dijo Raven, un poco amarga. "tu habría actuado todo fastidioso y me dijiste que prefieres que sigamos siendo amigos. Ahora ¿por qué me darían ganas de decírtelo?"

Rápidamente Chico Bestia se clavó en el labio superior como cunado él pensaba. "Sí, tienes razón," dijo al fin. "Hubiera sido así. Y lo siento. Yo realmente soy un idiota a veces."

"Sí, lo eres", dijo Raven.

Se quedó en silencio entre ellos de nuevo. Ahora todo estaba fuera y ambos pensaban. Dios, cómo quisiera que todo fuera de nuevo igual que la semana pasada. Raven podría aguantar ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él, estaba segura de eso. Pero sabiendo que ahora sabía cómo se sentía... incómoda. Incluso sabiendo que a él le gustaba, ella todavía se sentía avergonzada.

"Bueno, de nuevo, lo siento", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero usted sabe, ya que tengo un enamorado de usted ... y usted tiene un enamorado de mí, ¿crees que tal vez podríamos, no sé, hacer algo?"

"¿Como que?" Preguntó Raven.

"Al igual que ... ir a ver una película o algo?" preguntó, preguntándose si su corazón alguna vez dejar de carreras.

"¿Me estás pidiendo salir?" preguntó Raven.

"¿Bueno, sí?" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuervo pensó por un momento y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Muy bien," dijo ella, un poco sonrojada.

Chico Bestia sonrió y dijo, "Cool. Así que, eh, ¿qué tal esta noche? Como a las siete?"

"Eso suena ... bueno," dijo Raven, intentando su mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír tan amplia como ella quería.

"Está bien, así que, eh, voy a ver hasta luego entonces", dijo con una sonrisa que se estaba convirtiendo más cómodo. "Adiós." Y con eso

rápidamente se salió de allí antes de que arruinó el momento diciendo algo estúpido.

Cuervo cerró la puerta y dejó que su propia sonrisa tan ampliamente como ella quería. Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, su amor

platónico, finalmente, estaba enamorado de ella. Ella sabía que si era lo suficientemente paciente iba a entrar en razón con el tiempo. Y él

tenía, y sólo se tarda una semana de coqueteo.

El fin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lirio de plata- jajaja si muy bueno deberías hacer una cuenta aunque sea solo para comentar gracias…saludos**

 **yamila Andrade- gracias a ti por leerlo me alegra que te guste**

 **JehieliBerenic1- gracias por leerlo, seguiré traduciendo**

 **Virginia807- gracias que bueno que te guste si lástima que la encontraste ya al final pero no importa, la próxima ves espero encontrarte desde el inicio de una de mis historias**


End file.
